Some conventional computing systems allow a user to install, remove, or exchange memory modules while the systems are operating. This “hot swap” capability is generally supported using one or more of dedicated controllers, voltage regulators and complex circuitry. As a result, hot swapping is typically not supported by lower-end systems. It is desired to provide a system for memory hot swap that may be more suitable for low-cost and/or small form factor computing systems than current hot swap systems.